


Don’t Let Me Say, “I do”

by TrashWriterLucy (LucyWonderLandMadness)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyWonderLandMadness/pseuds/TrashWriterLucy
Summary: Hidden in dark corners, empty rooms. They hide their love. However, the day comes when he is to marry and he doesn’t want to say the words if it isn’t the women he truly loves.





	Don’t Let Me Say, “I do”

“I’m off to be married tomorrow,” he whispered, staring at the starry sky, amber eyes glistening with too many emotions to pin exactly what he felt at the moment.

Ruby eyes continued to stare at him, unsure what to say or do. Both have known that whatever is going on between them wasn’t going to last.

However, that didn’t stop them from their late night escapees, didn’t stop them from allowing hands to roam, for induced dizziness of sharing breathless kisses.

Hiding in dark cornered and empty rooms.

Eyeing each other across the room, lying between their teeth as they show others a show of hate and distrust between each other.

No one knew, but their closest friends knew something was going on; however they didn’t question. Knowing it is best to avoid knowing so no rumours would spread.

Xanxus snorted before pulling the brunet towards her and placing a kiss against the brunet lips. A kiss full of unsaid words and emotions they both couldn’t bring themselves to speak.

Tsunayoshi returns the kiss, no longer able to hold his desire towards the raven-haired woman he had come to love but knew wouldn’t be able to have.

Not when there’s been a contract of marriage before he was even born to someone he has no desire to call wife at all.

-

“We come to gather and witness the matrimony between this man and this woman," The priest began the ceremony once Kyouko came down walking the aisle. The female looked beautiful in the wedding dress, and if he wasn't in love with someone else, he might have been glad - excited, in marrying someone pretty and nice. But he knew Kyoko since he had been a small child. Everyone knew his infamous crush on her when he was only but six-years-old. 

However, he has grown up and he could painfully admit, the crush is only a puppy love. Something he is very happy about growing out of it. Kyouko just reminded him too much of his mother for his tastes.

Xanxus, on the other hand, is a fiery proud woman. Stubborn to the boot and took care of the people that she called hers. Nothing like the feminine, polite and quiet woman he is about to marry.

Xanxus is loud with her thoughts and opinions. She is rough and loves to get down and dirty. 

 Something he fell in love with her when they first met. With everyone wanting to get on his good side just because who he is the son of. Just because of what his blood made him and what he would be inheriting.

She never once mentions his family name, his inheritance,  or anything that everyone tried to suck up to but only kept reminding him he is a kid with too much money and influence.

That he was  _dame_  way before he grew to be the young man he is now, though there are times where he is a little slow and clumsy. 

But he is only human.

"If anyone here has something to say, speak now or forever hold your silence,"

He felt his chest tighten, felt chains chaining him down as he stared at the happily smiling Kyouko looking out to the crowd. Expecting someone to speak up and his gut, he knew that Kyoko knew he isn't too happy about their marriage.

But he knew, Xanxus and he had spoken the night before. Have said their goodbyes.

Because no matter how much he didn't want to get married, Vongola would never accept Xanxus as his wife because she doesn't have the proper background bred in her like Kyouko has.

That had pissed him off when he went to speak with his father and grandfather.

_"That marriage wouldn't last, Tsunayoshi," His father began, using the voice he hates with a passion, It's the voice that his father used when he has done something wrong and now his father has to lecture why Tsuna is in the wrong._

_"That girl is wild, untamed and doesn't have the proper teaching on how to be a lady when needed."_

_And it went on, his father tearing Xanxus as a person as she hasn't done amazing things on her end._

_However, it is Timoteo that had made his anger into simmer cold rage. The elder man had adopted her, yet he had barely acknowledged her.  Letting Xanxus claw her way up the latter, making a name for herself that isn't a bastards child when the truth is, Timoteo isn't even her real father, but an old man that decided to adopt a street brat because he saw potential and had presented her to the world as his bastard daughter._

_And that cause backlash on the female had put her on the spotlight for every move she had made and when to find out the truth, he understood why she rebels the way she did._

Standing at the altar, Tsuna looked at the colourful glass that shined down on them, as the silence spread. No one was willing to speak against the marriage and the small spark of hope he had died.

He knew Xanxus would keep to her word, but a small part of him wishes he could do something. And by the looks in Kyoko's face, she seems much satisfied with how things would be ending.

With no one coming up, the priest moved to continue the wedding, but it's the church's doors slamming open.

"VOIII!!"  It's the loud scream Tsuna is so familiar with, standing there in his Varia uniform. 

"No one is getting married!" The silver-haired man screamed, his eyes glaring at anyone to defy him.

"Especially that man," Squalo screamed, pointing at Tsuna. Everyone seemed to come alive. Questions as to why he would care if the heir of Vongola got married or not.

As far as everyone, the Varia hated Tsuna for inheriting Vongola. 

It's the shouting of Xanxus that made people question what was going on.

"Trash!! What the fuck did I tell you!!"

Xanxus, dressed in her uniform, standing pissed and regal, like a queen. Barely taking a glance at the man standing at the altar with a very displeased female.

"Stopping a mistake, you shitty boss!" Squalo screamed, turning to look at the female.

"I know, everyone in the small circle of Vongla and Varia, the ones who know both you and that small boss over there. They all know that this marriage between that woman and Vongloa happens, no one is going to be happy," Squalo began. Tsuna had to blink a couple of times just to register what the man just spoke before taking a glance at his own circle of friends.

It's Ryohei, Kyouko's older brother that finally seemed to start showing how much he has agreed to the silver-haired man.

"Big brother?" Tsuna spoke softly, looking at the white-haired boy. The elder man just sheepishly grinned, "Sorry, little bro, but even as someone as dense as me, I extremely knew you wouldn't be happy marrying my little sister."

He isn't sure how to feel about that. He has thought he could hide behind a mask just to make everyone not worry about him, about the unwanted marriage.

But it seems he has failed.

Wincing, he opened to his mouth to only have Ryohei shake his head, "Don't apologize! It's not your fault!"

Smiling at the older man, he nodded and thanked him.

Turning to the priest, he surprised the man with his following words.

"I'm very sorry, but I will be objecting to this wedding," he began, stepping away from a very  _very_  upset ex-soon-to-be-wife.

"But, I can not accept this marriage when I love someone else," At this he turned to the screaming Xanxus, trying to get Squalo to listen to her and let it be.

"Xanxus," It's the firm tone that makes the raven-haired stop yelling at Xanxus and look at him.

"Let's get out of here."

Xanxus stills for a moment. Staring at the man who should be marrying Kyouko, the perfect wife material. However, he didn't even bother glancing at the orange-haired female.

Instead, he is looking at  _her_.

Xanxus accepted that they couldn't be anything more than just an affair. A secret because someone as powerful as Vongola, wouldn't be able to marry Xanxus who isn't  _'proper bred'_  lady.

But with everyone watching the soon-to-be Decimo of Vongola all but ignore the female next to him and smile with excitement towards her.

Made her chest roar with pleasure as she stepped towards him.

Smirking, she grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled him.

"Then let's go trash."

 

 

 


End file.
